<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Would You Like Some Blue? by 24CarrotTK</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29379495">Would You Like Some Blue?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/24CarrotTK/pseuds/24CarrotTK'>24CarrotTK</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, One-Shots, like vodka, mores tags to be added if continued</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 06:48:24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>192</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29379495</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/24CarrotTK/pseuds/24CarrotTK</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Basic one-shots ranging from comfort to straight up angst. Not much though please enjoy!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Clay | Dream &amp; GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream &amp; Sam | Awesamdude, Clay | Dream &amp; Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Would You Like Some Blue?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Have absolutely no clue where I'm going with this or even if I should, but enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>To say George was horrified at the sight was an understatement. Though it wasn't the amount of blood everywhere that made George question if a single person could even hold that much, or the shouting in the background, nor the dismantled laughs coming from the person he even once considered his friend. </p><p>It was the unsettling look in his eyes that truly made him wonder whether or not he had actually known him like he thought he did. A look burning with so much fondness of destruction and chaos it hurts even looking at it; yet so cold and piercing at the same time.</p><p>Seeing this frightened George to the core. Especially from a person you've known for so long, a person who you had no problem trusting your life with. A person you loved and actually even cared about. To George it was like replacing a smile of a friend that you knew your whole life with someone else's. </p><p>It's been three months and George still can't lie in bed without thinking of the person he thought he had known so well. </p><p>Pathetic.<br/>
He was pathetic.<br/>
And that was the truth.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thoughts, comments, perhaps kudos? Thank you for reading!<br/>(PS, should I continue this?)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>